I wont let you go without a fight part 2
by Romanogers95
Summary: its finally here after a while of planning. sequel to 'I wont let you go without a fight' you might want to read that first or you might be a tad confused. A new story, A new villian and a new purpose. (Please see authors note before reading)
1. Authors Note

**This is it! the sequel to 'I won't let you go without a fight' starts next Thursday on the 1** **st** **of December. (UK times)**

 **Before I post the first chapter, I just want to give you all a few hints as to what you could expect.**

 **Agents of Shield**

 **Possible major character death**

 **A new villain**

 **Fluff**

 **Possible smut (I will warn beforehand)**

 **There could also be mentions of mental disorders like depression but if anything upsets you please let me know.**

 **In always looking for more ideas so if you have any just drop them down below all all be sure to give credit.**

 **See you Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just had to post this today I couldn't wait any longer! It's finally here! A chapter will be posted once a week unless I say otherwise. If you want a sneak peek as to what's to come, have a look at the teaser trailer.** watch?v=A8zenMZ3XFI

*1945, Russia – the red room*

"You gotta help me!" a young Natasha Romanoff's voice filled the dark room.

"you know what they will do if they find out!" She continued.

"It's not my problem Natalia," A man's voice spoke softly.

"you've changed Barnes, they have messed with your head one too many times." She spat.

He sighed.

"I've never seen you like this Natalia, what happened to no attachments? Have you forgotten everything Ivan has taught you?" Buck quizzed.

"UGH! Barnes this isn't about Ivan! It's not about the red room, or you, or even me! It's about her. If Ivan or Alexei find her, they will turn her into something bigger than both of us just look at her genes." She replied.

The pair glanced over to the cot in the corner with the tiny baby.

"We just have to hide her. She will be fully grown at the age of 15 and she will stay that age for her whole life. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had any other choice, they're going to wipe me and you know it. raise her to be anything but the monster I've become. Please?" she begged.

"Fine. But no promises I can hide her forever." James sighed.

"NATALIA? ITS TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!" Ivan's voice called from the corridor.

She quickly smiled at James before going over to the cot.

"I will always love you Nevaeh, please remember that. I'm so sorry." She whispered before she sprinted out the room leaving James Barnes with her new born daughter.

*Present day*

On the early November morning, Nia was sat on the main balcony with a fluffy blanket wrapped round her, as Steve went to join her.

"Good run?" she asked without looking round.

"err, yeah how did you-oh, Powers right?" he asked.

She hummed in reply.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly can you do?" Steve asked.

"Defence mechanism, Mind oversight, telekinesis and telepathy." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

Steve looked more confused than ever.

"I can create shields round me and others, make people see whatever I want them to see, read minds, see people's future, move object with my mind and I can talk to you without actually speaking. But it's no big deal." She smiled looking over to him.

He chuckled.

"Has my mom told you anything?" she asked warily.

"No, I want her to when she's ready but out of curiosity, who knows about you and what happened?" he asked.

"My mom, Me, Clint and Bucky."

"Bucky?" Steve asked with curiosity.

"yeah he raised me for eight years of my life. No matter what the red room did to him he always had a bit of heart left in him." Nia smiled taking another sip of her hot drink.

"is he your…" "No." Nia cut him off.

"when I was born, my mom needed someone to look after me, the red room would wipe her monthly so she would likely forget she had me so she gave me to Bucky so I would be kept safe. I loved Bucky. He let me call him that; Said it felt familiar to him." She smiled.

Steve smiled thinking about it.

"Truth is, I never knew my dad but I know who he is. When I was, little I thought, it was Bucky because of how much he cared about me. I wanted to ask my mom. But after the first few weeks she stopped coming I knew it was because they wiped her, but I never stopped hoping she would come back." She smiled and looked down.

"How come he only looked after you till you were eight?" Steve asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"They found me. Wondered where Bucky had been sneaking off to so they put a tracker on him. Led them straight to me. Bucky put up one hell of a fight but there was too many, they took me away and wiped him so he would forget. But they forgot about what I would remember." She said softly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just admiring the view of New York.

"Look Steve, my mom has had many years to get ready to tell someone this, I think it's just because she's afraid of what you would do. Let me talk to her; though she's never been the kind to open up to people, you have a right to know. I don't want it all to come from me." She said before the balcony fell silent.

"Talk to her at exactly 1:06 this afternoon, she'll be ready then." Nia said swiftly before walking off.

*That Afternoon*

"Nat!" Steve called.

"Steve, I've just put the twins down for a nap. Shhhh!" She said back.

"Okay. But Natasha I have to know what's going on. Your 15-year-old daughter that I didn't know existed just shows up out of the blue with Pietro, who last time I checked was dead." He took her hands and led her to the table.

Natasha sighed.

"I'm Sorry I didn't tell you anything, really am. But I don't know how I couldn't just drop it into a conversation." She replied.

"Nat. you can tell me anything, you know that. I'll always be here for you we can get through this but you have to tell me everything." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

"I know. I'll tell you but you can't make me talk about it after."

"Okay, I won't" he assured though he was unsure himself.

She paused before she started.

"I managed to hide the pregnancy from Alexei and Ivan. The KGB had pretty advanced drugs so I stole them so that I wouldn't show. She was born when I was on a mission." She said getting a glass of water.

"That must have been bad – giving birth on a mission." Steve said softly.

"Well you'd think, but it was better than being in the KGB where I would be found out straight away. I was in the hotel after killing one of my targets. My waters broke and I gave birth on the bathroom floor. I picked her up and held her, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and at that moment nothing else mattered. It was just me and her in a stingy hotel bathroom floor it was just me and her nothing else not the KGB, not Ivan, not even my mission." She spoke as a tear rolled down her face which Steve quickly caught.

"I thought about running away with her I really did, but I knew they would find me and kill me and still I had killed so many people, I was wanted by almost every country in the world. So, I went back, I trusted Bucky with her life. I had to they were going to brain wash me for about the thousandth time." Nat continued.

"Days after her eighth birthday they got her. Wiped Bucky and came to me. They knew she was mine the second they saw her, had fiery red hair like me which she eventually grew out of. I thought they were going to equip her to the red room as she was the right age but they didn't. I saw her and recognized her straight away I remembered everything and the way she looked at me, was just like she knew who I was too." She said.

What did they do to her?" Steve asked.

"They wanted to experiment on her. She had my genes and I had the serum they demanded to know who the father was but I could never tell them, all the more reason to experiment. So, after torturing me, they introduced her to extreme conditions thinking it would maybe kill her so they could take her organs or make me tell them, but all it did was release a chemical that activated her powers. She couldn't control them at the time and killed many people. I grabbed her and ran for what seemed like forever and we lived in a bedsit for a year thinking we were safe. We thought we were free. And then…" she stopped to take a drink of water.

"And then?" Steve asked.

"And then, Clint came when I was at the shop buying us food with what little money we had. We had a massive fight in the alley next door until he had my neck; Just seconds away from snapping it but, I said, 'Kill me I want to die. Do it but it will only make my daughter an orphan.' At the time, he and Laura were dating and trying for a baby. So, he let go said he wouldn't kill me but recruit me for shield and give Nia a happy childhood out of what she had left. And that happened until she almost killed her foster family." She Sighed.

"Purposely or..." Steve asked.

"It was an accident her foster family refused to let her see me and wanted her to move on from me so she freaked out let her powers lose, I was the only one who could make her stop, so I asked if she could live with me. But Fury declined my request and sent her to Russia where she was placed with people who knew what to do with kids like her. I saw her once a year and by 12 she had Depression, Anxiety and she was Self-Harming. It killed me to see her like it but I could do nothing. 3 years later, she was 15 and fully grown. From then on, she wouldn't age like me so I secretly set her up with a company. She told me over and over what she could do and how she wanted to help people, she can heal people and bring them back to life so that's what she did. That's why Pietro's here." Natasha smiled.

"Nat?" Steve asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What did she do when she found out about us?"

Natasha sighed.

"When I told her about me and you she was happier than I thought she would be, a little less so when I told her about the twins. She thought I was replacing her but really, she'll always be my little girl." Natasha replied.

Steve smiled softly at her.

"Hey. Steve I will always love you. No matter what happened in the past it's you and me together. Okay?"

Steve smiled more and kissed her.

"Steve, Nat you better come down stairs now!" Tony's voice said through the speaker.

"What why?" Steve asked.

"Fury's here." Tony replied.

"So, your point is?" Natasha asked.

"He's with Phil Coulson."


	3. Chapter 2

**Agents of shield make an appearance in this chapter so you may want to read up on them if you don't watch the TV show. xx**

"Coulson? You're alive?" Tony asked bewildered.

Clint and Natasha chuckled.

"Tahiti brought me back to life. It's a magical place." Coulson replied.

"Wait! Red and Katniss knew? How?" Tony screamed.

"Become a master assassin and we'll tell you that." Natasha smirked and Clint chuckled.

"Hey man, whatcha doing here?" Clint asked.

"My sources have told me there's an inhuman here. I've come to put him or her on the index." Phil replied.

"Shit." Natasha muttered quietly.

"You have something to say Nat?" Agent Coulson replied.

"Nope, just in the middle of deciding which one off Tony's tantrums to tell you about first." Natasha Smirked.

"Natasha, you may be a master assassin and an amazing spy but we both know you can't get by me." Coulson replied walking past her.

Natasha moved in front of him.

"Want a bet?" She asked.

"Natasha, I know you are perfectly capable of fighting me but you don't have the heart to kill me. Now, I know that whoever this is, they're important to you. Just let me talk to them." Coulson argued.

Nia came down the elevator.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Natasha remained silent.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson and I'm part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division also known as Shield and I am here for your protection." Coulson smiled showing her his badge.

"Sup, I'm Nia. I'm not going to be one of your monsters that you lock up and keep away from the world." Nia Replied.

"We simply teach you how to control your powers and when to use them." Coulson said.

"I know how to control them. I have grown up with them and I only use them when it's necessary; Most of the time. Did you teach your lab rat in the car to do the same?" Nia smirked.

"Don't do anything stupid Nia!" Natasha whispered.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" she grinned letting the blue power swim out of her hands.

Daisy Johnson quickly ran in letting her powers free as they pushed Nia back up against the wall with a thud.

Nia pushed herself forward.

"You're in for it now." Nia smirked.

"NIA!"

"DAISY!"

The pair ignored them as Nia forced her blue magic onto daisy lifting her up into the air as it slowly started going to her neck sending little shock waves into her body.

"I'm surprised you didn't see through Ward's lies miss Johnson, the constant secrecy, never allowing you to do anything that could jeopardise him." Nia said.

"You knew Ward?" Daisy choked out as the powers around her neck got tighter.

"Oh of course, he brought Kira to me. Begged me to save her but I didn't because mainly because he killed her himself but also because I saw the way he looked at her and then I saw the way he spoke about you, both were very different. He cared about you, no matter how messed up it sounds." Nia said dropping her to the ground.

Daisy started coughing franticly.

"Not really a field agent or a spy, are you? Better keep to hacking miss Daisy." Nia smirked as Daisy struggled to catch her breath on the floor.

Nia walked upstairs closely followed by Steve with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry about her, she's just…." "Your daughter?" Coulson interrupted Natasha.

"She's too much like you to be anyone else's." Phil spoke.

Natasha sighed

"And congratulations on the twins too." He continued.

"Thanks."

*Coulson the other Avengers, Daisy and Nia went up to the common room*

"A new threat has come to our attention a new villain not of this world."

"From asgard?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Is it Thanos?" Thor asked as the room sunk into silence.

"No, that's all we know at this point. It's just an alien threat that has hydra on board and has been in the making for over a century." Coulson explained.

"Tony, this better not be another murder bot." Clint chuckled.

"One time guys." Tony defended.

"We also know that whoever this is trying to get as many in humans as possible for their powers. Which is why we're trying to warn as many as possible." Phil explained.

"In Humans following hydra? That's pretty unlikely." Daisy sorely spoke rubbing her neck.

"Exactly, so this 'thing' must a sort of spell or trace that it puts them in to get them to do what it wants?" Melinda May said walking into the room.

"How exactly did you get this information?" Clint asked.

"That's classified agent Barton." Coulson smiled.

"Wanna test that theory?" Smirked Nia.

"Oh, go ahead. Read my mind but you've already attacked one of my agents so you're not really on my good side miss Romanova so you can only really make things worse from here." Coulson replied to which Nia scoffed.

"So, you come to us Phil? Expect us to fight against something you won't even tell us properly about? Sorry but you got the wrong people." Tony argued.

Coulson sighed.

"Natasha I know you had a big ordeal with Hugh Zemo during your pregnancy. Well there is a chance that whoever this is wants your children and not just the twins." Coulson sighed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Word has spread fast since Nia has come into the light meaning a lot of bad people want to find out more and turn the twins into weapons of mass destruction like..." Phil explained.

"Like me?" Nia quizzed.

Coulson inhaled sharply.

"Come on Coulson, May you were both thinking it. you think I'm a weapon. Well maybe I am and maybe I could demolish half a country in a night if I wanted to but that doesn't mean I would. And you've never met me before yet I already know more about you than you will ever know about me, so remember if you wanna make accusations, look on your team cause you have a version of me too." Nia said Looking at Daisy before walking into the elevator.

One by one the avengers walked out leaving Tony.

"You want our help? Maybe you should have taken a different approach to just walking in all guns blazing before insulting one of our own." Tony snarled walking out after the others.

"He has a point." Both May and Daisy agreed.

"we have not enough time or in humans for what's to come we are completely unprepared we have to make them come around." Coulson sighed.

"How?" Asked May.

"Rogers." Replied Coulson.

*One week later in a restaurant in the city. *

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Captain Rogers." Coulson smiled.

"I won't make them do something they don't want to do Phil, every battle we have fort has had major consequences battle of New York, sokovia, D.C. everything gets pinned on us and not the people who give the order, not Fury, not you, us." Steve sighed.

"I know Steve but this time it isn't just the public that needs saving, it's your family." Coulson explained.

"I know I want to protect Sydney and James but Nia isn't mine, I don't know who her father is nor do I know that much about her." Steve said.

"But she likes you. You get along and what about Nat? How would she feel if Nia was killed or tortured? Natasha has lost so many people in her life do you really want to be the reason she loses anymore? Think about it Steve." Coulson said before leaving.

Steve held his head in his hands as his mind filled with thought.

*Late evening that night on Natasha and Steve's floor*

Walking into their private living room, Steve found Natasha feeding Sydney while James attempted to punch air on Natasha's lap.

"Come here buddy." Steve smiled scooping up his 3-week-old son into his arms.

"Someone's getting ready to beat daddy and be the next captain America." He grinned picking up the other bottle next to Natasha.

"He's going to knock you out of business old man." Natasha smirked.

Steve chuckled.

"Where's Nia?" Steve asked.

"Taking some time to think. Fury wants an assessment on her to see if she could be part of us or not." Natasha explained.

"But?" Steve asked.

"But, she's not sure if she wants to stay or not." She continued.

"Why?" Steve quizzed.

Natasha sighed and paused.

"Nat?" Steve pushed.

"She feels like she's intruding. She thinks it's unfair on you and the twins that she's just showed up without reason claiming to be my daughter only to nearly kill one of Coulson's agents." Natasha frowned.

"Can't say I blame her, I mean we put this all on you." She continued.

"Hey Nat, it's okay you opened up to me more than you have in a long time the other day and I can see that having Nia here makes you and her happy. Plus, I like her she actually understands me I guess." Steve smiled softly.

"Well, why don't you talk to her then? Tell her what you just said and she'll stay." Natasha smiled back, planting a now sleeping Sydney on her shoulder to burp her.

*Steve walked to Nia's room on the floor below them*

"Nia? Can I come in?" Steve asked knocking on the door.

Seconds later he heard screaming and ran in to see Nia doing it in her sleep.

"Hey! Nia! Wake up!" Steve soothed pinning her flying arms to the bed.

Nia woke up as Steve let go.

"Those happen often?" Steve asked softly.

Nia sighed.

"They're not nightmares. Remember how I said I see the future?" Nia replied.

"We gotta get everyone together." She continued.

*10 minutes later in the common room. *

"They're coming for us. All of us; Tony, Steve, any inhuman, Everyone." Nia choked out.

"They want what we have our skills and powers to build something bigger than the universe its self. Tony's robotic skills, samples of Steve's serum…" "Your healing powers." Natasha interrupted her daughter.

Nia nodded.

"Who are they?" Clint asked.

Nia shook her head while holding it in her hands.

"Nia…" Tony pushed

"Don't push her Tony!" Clint defended.

Nia shakily pointed to the chair in the corner, the one which held her sleeping, Baby Half siblings.

 **Hi guys hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far, as you know there is a trailer out if you want the link feel free to pm me. There will be more to this ending just stay with me here. I hope you're all having a wonderful start of December love you all xx.**


	4. Chapter 3

The room filled with shock.

"That's impossible! They're just babies!" Defended Steve.

"Maybe it's not." Tony spoke. "If Nia has powers from Natasha, it doesn't stop the twins from inheriting them from their sister." He continued.

"But even then, they would only inherit 50% of Natasha's characteristics the rest would come Steve." Bruce suggested.

"So, could that mean...?" Tony started.

Bruce nodded and shrugged.

"When was the first time you two had sex?" Tony asked looking at Steve and Natasha.

Clint chuckled quietly before mumbling something in Russian which Natasha laughed at.

"What you think I'm Nia's father?" Steve asked, shocked.

"Well it seems almost impossible for both twins to gain these powers if not." Bruce explained.

"Look I'm not! I think I'd know." Steve shouted.

Natasha put a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Nia, there had to be some mistake. Are you sure what's what you saw?" Steve asked softly.

"You didn't let me finish. They were being controlled by someone who looked like ward. And they had some sort of eye trance that they put the inhumans in, but some of them rejected it their minds better than the spell that was being put on them." Nia explained.

"So, what happened to them?" Clint asked.

"Death. I saw them die, hundreds." Nia continued.

"Anyone we know?" Tony quizzed.

Nia nodded slowly.

"Wanda."

The room fell silent

"She didn't gain her powers- " "-Naturally. Yeah" Nia cut off Tony.

"But there's a way to prevent this though, right?" Steve asked.

Nia sighed.

"It's the future, it's going to happen." Nia said softly.

"So, it can't be changed?" Steve asked sulking into his seat.

"Not changed, only manipulated." Nia explained.

"How so?" Bruce asked.

"if, we got there before whoever or whatever this 'thing' is possibly." She continued.

"When?" Natasha asked.

"The 1st." Nia replied.

Steve pushed his head into his hands.

"Hey Steve, it's okay." Natasha reassured him.

"Let's all get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow." She continued to which they all agreed.

Though it would be a very sleepless night for some.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." Steve muttered to Nia as she sat on the same balcony as they did just a few nights ago.

He passed her a hot chocolate as he sat next to her as she looked over the view of New York.

"I'm sorry I- ""You don't need to, I don't want to talk about that right now anyway." Steve interrupted Nia.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Harry Potter." Nia said after a while taking a sip of her drink.

Steve looked at her confused.

"In my opinion one of the best movie series of all time even better than Star Wars to me; just don't tell Tony I said that." Nia smiled.

"I'll put it on the list, and you have my word." Steve smiled back.

Steve noticed her wrists where her sleeve had come up and saw over 30 scars decorated her wrists. However, Nia sensed him looking and quickly pulled it down again, away from view.

"Nia, you don't need to hide those." Steve said softly looking her in the eyes.

"yeah, I do, my first chance at happiness. Away from Russia and the KGB just with my mom and who she loves. I don't want to come in here with all my problems and issues and mess everything up. Well I guess I already did that tonight." She sighed.

"No, you didn't, you have given us warning so that we can be prepared and we have Christmas we are all together and everyone in this tower loves you, well I don't know about Tony after you say Harry Potter is better than Star Wars." Steve explained.

Nia laughed.

"thanks, I guess that was what I needed to hear." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"What if this battle kills us all?" Nia mumbled.

Steve thought for a second.

"Hey, don't think like that!" Steve scolded.

Nia looked up at him.

"Okay ill make you a deal. If we make it through all of this, I will watch the whole Harry Potter series with you and I will send you a picture of Tony, Clint and Thor sleeping on the floor in their underwear with bra's and make-up on." Steve smirked.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." Nia grinned shaking his hand.

"Can you promise me something?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Nia replied.

"That no matter what happens to me, that you'll look after my family, you'll protect them from everything?" Steve spoke softly.

"Steve…" Nia sighed.

"Please Nia, I just need to hear you say it." Steve whispered.

"I promise Steve, but will you do the same? You're all the closest thing I have to a family." Nia whispered back.

Steve nodded back lovingly.

"But we still have Christmas yet, so we just have to spend as much time together as possible; all of us." Nia said softly.

Steve smiled at her before he saw the dark circles under her eyes and pulled her over to him.

"Sleep Nia, I'll be here when you wake up; we all will." Steve smiled.

Nia soon fell asleep on Steve's lap knowing she was in safe hands.

 **Hiya, know this chapter was a little short, but it's because I'm planning on doing a longer one next week for Christmas. Hope you liked this chapter, have an amazing week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Slightly Smutty ahead, you have been warned.**

*Christmas eve*

"Where are the twins?" Steve asked walking in their bedroom.

"Asleep, at last." Natasha sighed changing into a tank top and sleep shorts.

"We'll keep our family safe, but even if that means giving ourselves up, right?" Natasha asked looking into his eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey, don't think like that, we'll get out of this, we always do." Steve protested.

"This isn't a mission Steve. It's our family." Natasha broke into a whisper.

"I promise you Nat, we will make it. Our whole family will, and when we come back, I will make you my wife; And I will never leave your side again, we'll go somewhere. Get away from all of this, you, me, the twins and Nia. We can be a normal family." Steve promised.

Natasha smiled in reply.

Steve brushed against her back and starting kissing down her neck.

"I love you so much Nat." Steve breathed out between kisses.

"I love you more." Natasha smiled, turning around to give him a long passionate kiss on his lips.

He picked her light frame up as her legs wrapped around his hips instinctively.

Putting her on the bed, he climbed on top of her, kissing her lips, jaw and down to her pulse point.

Natasha moaned as he ripped her tank top in half.

"You buy what you break." Natasha chuckled.

Steve smiled at her, his eyes taking in all her beauty.

Natasha's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Nat what's wrong?" Steve asked in a concerned tone.

"Stop looking at me like that." Natasha whispered.

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"Like I'm your everything." She spoke.

"That's because you are." Steve smiled.

"Natasha before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. You're the first and last thing on my mind each day. Bucky always told me that to make a woman fall in love, I had to make her laugh. But every time you laugh, I'm the one who falls in love. Natasha, you have no idea how fast my heart beats when I see you!" Steve smiled.

"Yes, I do, cause it's the same feeling I get even when I just hear your name." Natasha whispered, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

He kissed her back, pinning her to the bed.

Steve quickly shredded the rest of their clothes before he sank down on top of her making them both moan and pant.

He gave her time to adjust before he started to move slowly inside of her they kissed in between moans as Steve quickened up the pace.

"Steve… I'm gonna…" Natasha panted out.

"Yeah… me too." Steve breathed back.

They both came at the same time. Natasha arched her back while Steve's body went still.

After they had both come down from their high, Steve pulled the covers over both of them as Natasha curled into him.

"Merry Christmas Steve." Natasha smiled, tiredly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Darling." Steve cooed.

The pair fell asleep with their limbs wrapped around each other.

*Christmas day*

"Okay I have a present for Steve." Nia grinned.

"Nia, you didn't have to get me anything." Steve smiled.

Nia passed Steve an A4 brown envelope.

Steve slowly and carefully opened the envelope pulling out a white A4 piece of card.

He turned it over to reveal an extremely detailed drawing of him and Natasha kissing under the stars with New York behind him.

"WOW. Nia I had no idea you could draw its amazing." Steve said shocked.

Nia smiled at Steve.

As all the avengers exchanged gifts, everyone became happy and forgot about what would happen in just a week's time. But at this moment, when tony was handing out more presents, Nia and Clint were joking around, Natasha was curled up with Steve on the couch with the twins, and all their closest friends and family where there with them. It didn't matter if aliens attacked at that moment, the world would be on its own because no one could take them away from this moment.

 **Hi all so it's all about to kick off next week! Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a magical Christmas and that you get everything you want.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so, I think there might start to be some action now. I would just like to point out that this whole thing is before Civil War.**

*New Year's Eve*

"Tony get the champagne it's a minute till midnight!" Clint called from the balcony.

"I'm coming!" Tony hollered back.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW- "

Darkness. Everywhere.

All around them, across the whole city.

"I'm going to get a phone call about this tomorrow." Tony sighed.

"Yeah Tony, I don't think this is an accident." Steve said pulling Natasha close to him.

Before anyone dared to say another word, I deep, booming voice erupted from nowhere.

"NEW YORK. BY ALL MEANS A HAPPY NEW YEAR! NOT REALLY THE BEST WAY TO START 2017 IS IT? OKAY. HERE'S THE DEAL, TURN EVERY INHUMAN AND THE AVENGERS OVER TO ME, AND EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL. FAIL TO DO THIS, AND I WILL TURN THE LIGHTS OUT ON EVERYOTHER CITY, ALONG WITH A FEW SACRAFICES TO HELP MOVE THINGS ALONG. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS."

Shocked faces were shared among them.

"You've seen it too?" Coulson said from behind them.

"well it was only broadcasted over the whole of New York so of course we've seen it." Steve said.

"Coulson, what do we do? We cant let whoever this is destroy the way the world works." Natasha spoke.

"Look, there is a massive stage being put up in times square and no one knows why. We think that this person will make all its announcements here. But for now we need to get you as far away from this as possible."

"We can't just leave this." Steve shouted.

"Steve, we have no other choice. Just until we figure this all out." Coulson replied.

"Get ready, there is a car waiting for you downstairs." He continued.

Everyone reluctantly went to get their things and met Coulson down in the lobby.

"Okay Daisy, Fitz and Simmons will be coming with you so a safe house. Each of you have a tracker on you and a walkie-talkie each to stay in contact with us. But it is very important that if they do capture you, you keep your mouth shut. Good luck everyone." Coulson said before three range rovers pulled up to take the group to their destination.

*Five hours later at the safe house*

The cars pulled into the large driveway of a massive mansion which would now be their home for a while.

After the rooms where handed out, a meeting was called in the kitchen.

"We've got to do something. We can't just let the world take everything from whoever this is." Steve said.

"Steve, we know what the future will be, no matter what decision we make that will be the outcome." Nia sighed.

"NO! we can't accept that. We need to fight, whoever refused to do so can walk out this room now." Steve said looking round at everyone.

No one left.

"Good. But we're going to need a plan, and some more help."

"I can get you a few more people." Nia smiled.

"We have some tech that could be helpful." Jemma Simmons chimed in.

"Everyone else help with a plan to wipe out this thing." Steve said.

*Two days later*

"Nia How many more people do we have?" Steve asked.

"Wanda and Pietro, they were on vacation but they're on their way. Yo-yo and Joey Gutierrez who have powers of speed and melting metal. Thor has suggested that Loki helps but whether he will be is currently unknown as well as if he would be on our side. And…" Nia paused.

"And who?" Steve asked.

"Bucky." Nia said.

"I emailed Sam to find out how stable he was Sam said straight away that he wanted to help us out but he would have to bring Bucky who says he wants to do some good." Nia explained.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Steve asked.

"When I was about 14, so a few years ago, but he recognized me straight away." She smiled.

"Okay good, that's a lot of people." Steve smiled.

"Fitz, Simmons, how are the weapons coming?" Steve asked walking over to them.

"Good, here are the suits you asked for." Jemma smiled handing a box to him.

"I have reinforced your shield so that there is a mental cape that expands, covering other people from a blast; It can only be used once though." Fitz explained.

"Great, keep going." Steve encouraged.

"Tony, do we have a plan?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Clint, Nia, and Bucky are going to go into New York to find out what we're dealing with here Wanda, Thor and Bruce will be on standby in case they need help, and Pietro and Yo-yo will be on injured duty. After we know what we're dealing with the ones who need protection will go in hiding while all the rest of us attack before any more damage can be done." Tony explained.

"Good." Steve said.

"Guys…" Nia called from the living room.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"Reported blackout out in Britain. The whole country." She turned facing them.

"This thing is bigger than we thought." Clint muttered.

 **Hello and a massive happy new year to you all! This chapter was meant to be up on New Year's Day but I was celebrating with my family. Hope the start to your 2017 has been amazing!**


	7. Chapter 6

The following morning, Clint, Nia and Bucky set off back to New York while the others waited for news in anticipation.

They were each wearing a specially modified suit made by Fitz and Simmons which recognized the wearers powers and strengths to help them defend themselves.

As the trio, neared times square, they got out of the range rover and walked the rest of the way through the deserted roads to avoid suspicion.

"How are we going to do this, sneak into the actual building itself or spy from around." Clint asked.

"Go in but try not to be detected." Tony said in their coms.

"GET DOWN!" Clint screamed as an explosion went off right in front of them.

The three of them jumped for cover as the bomb leaped from the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Nia asked once the street was quiet again.

The other two nodded in reply.

Nia walked over the where the bomb had come from.

"Hey Bucky, look at this." Nia called as he walked over to her.

She brushed the dust away to reveal the KGB logo.

"You think they're a part of it?" Clint asked.

"It's unlikely. They have never done anything like this nor do I ever think they would I think they're just supplying weapons." Bucky explained.

"If they're supplying their own weapons there must be something in it for them." Nia sighed.

They carried on walking, having to be careful as they got nearer to their destination.

They found a tall building that overlooked the stage and climbed up it to the room where Clint passed Nia some binoculars.

She pointed them towards the frame.

"Трахнитесь" Nia muttered. (Fuck)

"что является этим Nia? Что Вы видели?" Bucky asked. (What is it Nia? What have you seen?)

"KGB are here and I think I just found out why." Nia said passing the binoculars to Bucky.

He looked through them towards the stage.

"Alina Smirnov, former red room assassin same age as Natasha but she always knew she was second best. She went insane when my mom got the Black Widow title instead of her." Nia continued.

"I'm guessing she's still mad then." Clint said.

"That's an understatement." Nia chuckled.

"There's some other guy with her." Bucky exclaimed.

"Grant ward – or Hive must have survived but I'll have to talk to Tony on the logistics of that because it seems impossible." Nia said.

"Nothing's impossible. I learned that when I joined Shield." Clint muttered.

"We've been spotted!" Bucky shouted pointing to the guards climbing the building.

"Shield?" Bucky asked seeing the logo of the first agent that got up.

"Look at their eyes, they're possessed." Clint pointed out.

The first agent attacked Nia. She quickly defended herself and fought back.

"You can't kill them Nia, they're our agents." Clint shouted as more appeared.

"You wanna try telling them that?" Nia asked giving a swift kick in the head to the agent, knocking him out.

"We can't fight them without at least a few getting killed." Bucky said as the agents surrounded them.

"So, you want us to let them take us?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"I never said that, just go easy on them." Bucky said punching a nearby agent sending him flying off the building.

"You were saying?" Clint muttered.

Nia quickly used her powers to send ALL the agents flying off the building.

"No, you were saying?" Nia smirked.

Just as Bucky was about to speak, a dart hit him in his back sending him to the floor and before Nia had a chance to put a shield around the three of them, the same happened to the two remaining Avengers.

*Two hours later at the mansion. *

"Guys there's a TV report from times square!" Daisy called out, alerting the others.

All except Tony, crowded around the large TV to see what the voice had to say.

"Good evening people of the world. Tonight, we have a special treat! It seems 3 of the so called 'Avengers' have decided to turn themselves in!" The female voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

The screen showed Bucky, Nia and Clint being dragged out by guards and pushed onto their knees.

"Tony get in here now!" Steve yelled making Tony run to where they were.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seems like you want to help your world out huh? Well, the mission is still incomplete but I supposed you'll do for now." She continued.

The bleach blonde woman stepped out into the light, revealing herself you the eyes of the world.

"We can still have some fun with what we have though, right? Okay so let's see, Clinton? So, lovely to see you again I see you still look like crap. And if it isn't the daughter of the famous black widow. Wouldn't forget me huh Nia? Still up to your old tricks I assume. But it just so happens I didn't know that the winter soldier could be caught so easily. Your age must be getting too you." Alina giggled seeming pleased with herself while the trio struggled against their restraints.

"Okay Avengers I know you're watching, this is a warning but next time I don't get what I want, the consequences will be a lot worse!" Alina said pulling out a gun from thin air and shooting Clint twice in the chest.

As he fell to the ground unconscious, Nia desperately tried to get over to him to give him her healing power that he so badly needed however she was tugged in the opposite direction along with Bucky.

"Next time it will be her!" Alina shouted pointing at Nia as she was dragged off.

The screen went black as the group was left with shocked faces as the images of Clint with two bullets in his chest still filled their minds.

 **Leaving you on a cliff-hanger here, huh?**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **What do you WANT to happen?**

 **Tell me I always read your amazing reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

The seconds it took for Clint to be shot were like hours for Natasha.

For the following hours, the atmosphere was quiet. No one slept, no one ate no and one dared to speak of what happened in fear that they would burst in to tears.

But they each knew something had to be done to avenge him.

Natasha didn't come out of her room the whole time until Tony had another plan.

"Stark if this plan doesn't work we're all screwed!" Natasha heard Steve say as she walked in.

"Well Natasha seems that daughter of yours is really something." Tony smiled leaving Natasha confused.

"She sent us a message old spy stuff really, she gave us her and Bucky's exact location along with warning about our agents. They've gone mad been put under a spell probably. Yo-yo and Pietro have been sent for first aid but Nia says she can get herself and Bucky out no problem." Tony grinned.

"And Clint?" Wanda asked making them all turn and look at her.

"She didn't say." Tony said softly.

*8 hours later*

"Nia is that you?" Natasha asked hearing a noise downstairs in the dead of night.

Bucky walked up the stairs and saw her.

"You might wanna talk to her." She said before carrying on his journey up the stairs.

Natasha looked around the corner to see her daughter sat in the chair curled up in a ball with her eyes shut.

"Nia?" She asked again.

She opened her eyes to look at her mother.

"Hey." She whispered.

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

Nia chuckled.

"Stupid question

"I should have done something. He was right there!" Nia spoke as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Nia, it's okay. The was nothing else you could have done!" Natasha whispered hugging her tightly.

Nia broke as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I saw him get dragged off the stage. They treated him like rubbish!" Nia sobbed.

As Natasha hugged her daughter tighter, she felt her own vision go blurry.

"All the people rely on us to protect them but if I can't protect Clint, how will I protect them?" Nia asked hugging Natasha back.

"Because you're a Romanoff and you sure as hell fight like one, but nothing ever comes easy to us. We don't have a choice we need to fight this Nia. Promise me you'll help us, you're the only one who can keep us all safe." Natasha whispered.

"I promise." Nia replied.

*The following day*

"We need a new way in! If we go in the main door, we'll get blown to bits!" Tony argued.

"There is no other way in, Bucky and I did a rough perimeter check and it seems they want to reduce break ins." Nia Protested.

"From what?" He screamed in reply

"I don't fucking know, Tin cans like you?"

"Fucking Tin can? Nia I swear I'm going to lose my shit! Above ground, there would never be enough space for that amount of people!" Tony screamed.

"That's cause its underground dumbass!" Nia shouted.

"Hey, Hey guys, calm down! I'm sure we can figure this out." Steve smiled attempting to calm the pair.

"SHUT IT CAPSICLE!" they both screamed before going back to arguing.

Steve gave up and walked over to Jemma and Fitz.

"Jemma, the hypothesis concludes that the molecules in the organism are not compatible with the mass of the suits!" Fitz said sternly.

"Fitz, I have checked the experiment several times and I have made sure that the laws of dynamics are compatible with the genotypes of each variable. The elements will work!" Jemma replied.

"I don't even know what either of you just said but keep up the good work-I think!" Steve smiled walking towards the living room.

"Yo-Yo give the phone back to Pietro right now!" Wanda demanded.

Steve looked over at the opposite side of the room to see a blur.

"Guys! Guys!" Steve shouted.

The blur stopped revealing Yo-Yo in one corner and Pietro in the other, both of which exhausted.

"We really don't have time for this." Steve sighed.

Yo-yo reluctantly passed the phone to Pietro before passing out on the couch in front of her, moments later the same happened to Pietro making Wanda chuckle.

"It's the quietest they've been in days." She laughed.

Steve walked through the back doors outside.

"It's not going to fucking work!" Natasha yelled.

"It will!" Sam screamed

"Sam, it's not going to happen but it might be pretty funny to watch you break every bone in your body so go ahead." Natasha muttered.

"Alright! I got this!" Sam smiled making Natasha, Bucky and Joey chuckle.

Suddenly without warning, Sam threw himself at the hole 6FT in the tree.

"Okay Redwing! Fetch!" Sam mumbled from inside the tree.

Redwing came from the roof and attempted to pull Sam out of the tree by his pants which only resulted in them falling off.

As redwing flew off with his pants, muffled swearing could be heard from the tree.

"Okay I'm sick of the arguing all of you in the living room now!" Steve demanded.

The four joined the rest of the group in the living room.

Sam sat uncomfortably in his underpants.

"Okay can you all just stop being childish for one minute? Right now, America and possibly the world is in danger right now thanks to two psychopaths who find it fun to murder people on live TV!" "-Um Steve?" Nia interrupted Steve.

"Not now Nia. We have to save the world as we know it like we always do. This means Thinking of a plan and sticking to it!" "Steve I think you should…" "Tony no!" stop interrupting this is very important."

"STEVE!" Tony shouted.

"What?!" Steve yelled.

"Just checking you're aware that we have finished the plan." Tony said.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, we all finished it when you were still in bed this morning, now we're all just bored." Nia laughed.

"…"

*The next day*

"Is everyone aware of what they have to do?" Steve asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Coulson is going to meet us outside New York with some 'big guns' apparently." Tony muttered.

"Okay. Let's go to war."

 **Hi there! I haven't posted a chapter in two weeks and I am very, very, very sorry but I have been very ill and I quite literally couldn't get out of bed.** **But I'm much better now so things should be going back to normal from now on. Hope you have has a wonderful start to January so far. Thank you all for your patience. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay this is it! The last chapter. With a total of 2137 words, three rewrites and four alternate endings this is it. Warning, Slight trigger warning: Violence.**

The group headed to the meeting point where they picked up Coulson, may, Mac, Maria and Thor with a tied-up Loki.

"Well this isn't going to be awkward at all." Tony sighed as they got into the car he was driving.

They dropped of the twins at a safe house with Fury and two dozen guards.

"Look after them. No matter what happens." Natasha whispered to fury taking one last look at the sleeping babies.

Fury nodded slowly in reply.

As they got nearer to the deserted city, they ditched the vehicles and began on foot. They had been walking for less than half an hour when Nia screamed out and fell to the floor.

"Nia? Nia hey! Come on, what's wrong?" Natasha asked rushing over to her daughter followed by Steve.

"I can't see your future anymore!" Nia cried out.

"Wait, Who's?" Steve asked.

Nia slowly looked at her mother as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I could see everybody's future. I always knew what was going to happen. But you. It was…" Nia spoke.

" it was what?" Steve asked.

"Replaced." She whispered.

"Replaced? Replaced by who?" Tony asked.

"The twins! I could never see them before because they were so young but now… Now I see them. I can watch them grow up!" Nia Muttered.

"So what does this mean?" Tony asked.

"Its either the twins, or Natasha." Steve whispered before Nia could reply.

Natasha stood up from her crouched position.

"Natasha don't. I can't! I won't!" Steve cried.

Natasha reached for his hands.

"You have to pick them Steve! If you get the choice" Natasha whispered.

Before Steve could protest, a large explosion caught them off guard.

As the flames from the explosive came rushing towards them, Nia Put up a blue force field protecting her family.

The flames spread around the large dome which was hiding them from the hurtful fire.

When the flames disappeared, so did the force field.

"They know we're here guys." Tony muttered.

"No shit, tin head." Nia whispered making Bucky laugh through the anxiety that filled their bodies.

As the large building came into sight the team split up.

Nia, Bucky and Tony were going in to get to the ward lookalike while the others would attack Alina as she was due on stage in less than a few hours.

Nia manages to sneak the three of them in with ease. Once they got to the lowest floor, dodging agents as they went, the sight they saw was horrific. A long corridor was swallowed with cages and held an infinite number of citizens. They walked along the corridor to hear the pleading cries of women, men and children. However, when they got to the end of the corridor the sight was even more shocking. Hunched of on the ground, covered in blood, was Clint.

Tony was the first to spot him. He ran over to his side praying that there was a little life left in him for the sake of his family.

"Come on buddy, don't die on us now." The billionaire pleaded sitting Clint up.

Nia quickly joined Tony's side, immediately trying to find a pulse. And there it was. The little flicker of a pulse in the side of his neck making Nia smile for the first time in a while.

"Sorry about this Clint." Nia said still a smile beaming on her face and she sent a beautiful blue power into Clint's nearly lifeless body. Tony held him still as Clint screamed in pain at the magic that was repairing his broken body.

However, just minutes later, the archer regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Thanks for coming guys, it was starting to get a little lonely down here." Clint smirked, Making the two fellow avengers hug him.

"Guys they know we're here! We have to go!" Bucky called from further up the corridor.

"Bucky! The people!" Nia reminded her team member.

"Nia there's no time! We're going to get caught and they'll kill us for real this time. We'll come back!" Bucky said pulling them towards the door.

Once they got out, they started to wander towards the stage to help with stopping Alina, but there stood Coulson looking at them.

"Coulson? Why are you here? You're meant to be helping them." Bucky muttered.

"Nia…" By the way he spoke she could tell it was bad news.

"No Coulson. Tell me you've captured Alina! Tell me the world is safe!" Nia pleaded.

"Nia. Ward managed to get to the twins. Some of the agents working for fury to look after them were ward's guards. He and Alina found Nat and Steve and banished us away they're on the stage and I don't know if…- ""Don't know if what Coulson?" Nia's voice shook with terror. "I don't know if we can save them." Coulson whispered.

Nia broke down as Coulson walked away. It felt like her life was being taken away from her. Everything she worked for.

She was so lost in thought she could barely hear Tony who was now the only one stood next to her.

"Nia!" Ne shouted making her lead out of thought.

Nia looked up at him with question in her sea blue eyes.

"You said yourself that the future it set unless it is manipulated, yes?" Tony asked.

Nia nodded slowly.

"What if it can be manipulated by you?" Tony quizzed the teenager hoping that she would get the hint.

"What so like I control the future?" Nia replied, getting an idea.

"Or like you can change it." Tony smiled. "It's worth a shot Nia." Tony whispered while she was still thinking about it.

Nia's eyes lit up as a million ideas flooded her head.

"I'll give you a lift." Tony grinned as one of his suits came and attached itself to his body.

He picked up Nia and flew her over the now beautiful deserted city below them.

"Don't do anything stupid Nia!" Tony whispered as they began to see the figures.

"I'm not the idiot of the team, tin can." Nia smirked making Tony chuckle.

Tony lowered the teenager to the ground as four faces turned to look at them. Tony gave one last look at the family before flying away.

"Look here it is. Child of the year." Ward clapped.

Nia saw the twins sleeping in the centre of the stage with Ward and Alina then her mother and Steve at the end. Massive flood lights suddenly come on making Nia squint; When she opened her eyes again she looked behind her to see a camera rolling.

"Are you doing this for publicity or fear?" Nia asked as she slowly walked towards the centre.

A guard stopped her from walking any further.

"Both." Alina smirked. "We want to change the way the world looks at inhumans. Not that you would know anything about it Sweetheart but you see, your little brother and sister here, well they do have something very special about them. Something no one else in the world has." Alina grinned.

As Nia started to realize something so did Natasha.

"Though these two are very small, they harness an infinite amount of power that we need to harvest." Ward explained.

"Oh yeah? And what power is that?" Nia asked with a trick up her sleeve.

"These twin babies can see into the future and can do things the average human could never dream of doing." Aline spoke.

Nia looked at Natasha and Steve who looked at her with knowing looks.

Nia sent a power invisible to the human eye, out of her hands and slowly put a shield round Steve, Natasha, the twins an her before lifting the two villains into the air.

Their faces filled with shock and confusion as they looked at her.

"Wrong child, Bitch." Nia smirked before sending the pair crashing into the nearby building with an explosion.

…

Natasha woke with sweat pouring down her face and tears in her eyes.

"Natasha?" Steve woke up and asked to the sound of her heavy and shaken breaths.

Natasha didn't say anything but curled into a ball with the blanket wrapped round her small frame.

"Same dream?" Steve asked to which more tears filled Natasha's eyes.

"Nat, It was five years ago." Steve continued as he put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault." He whispered into the darkness.

"Oh, but it is." Natasha whimpered, leaning into him.

"It was my fault he was in there. If I just told them about her tricks, then I could have..." Natasha couldn't finish the rest of his sentence as she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Nat, there was nothing you could have done." Steve whispered holding her in his arms.

Steve held his wife until her breaths had steadied he was beginning to think she had fallen asleep again but he didn't have much time to find out as two bouncing 5-year-old twins bounded into the room and leaped on their bed.

Sydney hugged her mother tightly and showed her the neat French plait in her blonde hair.

"Nia did it for me!" She smiled twirling around in a gorgeous red and yellow dress.

James then appeared from out of the blanket with his fire red hair sticking up and his little green suit all ruffled. He grinned happily at his father, attempting to pull him under the duvet too.

"Why do you look so handsome Mr?" Natasha smiled at her son.

"5 years." Nia said from the door before James could answer.

"Already?" Natasha sniffed.

She nodded.

"Brought these…" She smiled softly lifting up some beautiful flowers.

…

They looked down at the gravestones with tears in their eyes.

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark_

 _And_

 _Bruce Banner_

 _(Science bros)_

 _Saved the world one too many times._

 _Alive in our hearts forever, may they rest in peace._

"Who are they again mommy?" James asked, his emerald green eyes looking up at her.

"Bruce banner? Now see, he…" She took a deep breath. "He delivered you. Without him… you might not have been here. He thought very little of himself but he was very brave." She smiled as tears left her eyes.

She crouched down to their level.

"And Tony? Well. Many years ago, when you were only little, there was some mean people who tried to steal you. But these mean people set him up and put the noise of a crying baby in the building they were thrown into by your brave big sister." She smiled looking up at Nia.

"Uncle Bruce and Uncle Tony sadly died at the impact but they loved you so much." Steve said kissing them on the head.

*33 days after attack*

Nia stepped up to the pedestal as cameras flashed at her.

"I wish to talk to you, ladies and gentlemen, about two brilliant men who died just over a month ago in the New York attack. I know you have lost loved ones who I won't know but I assure you, you knew these men. Bruce banner and Tony stark are among those who lie dead with hundreds more. The last time I spoke to Bruce he was trying to keep me calm. Though he may not have seemed like it, he was one of the most peaceful people I knew and though he was trying to keep calm himself, he helped me. Tony stark however, knew his fate. I remember hearing him when he was trapped but he didn't want to be saved himself, he wanted to keep others safe. Like my family. He and Bruce banner were crushed by the impact of the building collapse. Everyone at the Avengers' tower are very sorry for your loss and we are paying our price right now. Thank you." Nia walked off the stage despite hundreds of screaming reporters with question.

Just days after this, Nia had asked Steve to adopt her to which he said yes too. Though Natasha never got that little place of her own in the country somewhere, the avengers tower was a perfect fit with all their friends around them. Sometimes, there's some things you just can't let go of. This team of heroes with certainly _never let anyone go without a fight._

 _'All the best heroes are ordinary people who make themselves extraordinary.' – Gerard Way_

 **Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has, read, reviewed or favourited this story though I will be starting on a new very soon. This is sadly it for this one, I took it everywhere I wanted to take it. Thank you all!**


End file.
